septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Custom badges
Hey there! I notice you've started making custom badges; I just want to let you know that try to make them more relevant to this particular wiki; the Hotep-Ra one is good, but the caffeinated one is more to appeased the badge name... I suppose? Note that the name of the badge is also changeable, so that opens up a wider range. A more creative example (that I know of) is the French HP wiki (they've used the old Pottermore icons); I haven't exactly joined but you can still see the badge section on my profile w:c:fr.harrypotter:Utilisateur:Xxsammmsammmxx; I think that you don't necessarily have to try to stick an image inside the standard frame, however I do think it's still important to indicate a badge's point (something the frHPW failed to do); it can simply be done by adding something like a little bronze, silver, and gold star to differentiate. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 09:22, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Sammm :I was wondering what you thought about perhaps adding new edit tracks in the future. Perhaps adding achieveent for improving stubs or editing in categories like Magyk, Alchemie, Physik, Necromancy, Witchcraft and Dragons as well as others let me know what you think. :Chrestomanci (Talk) 22:58, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Will reply to you when I can. But also, who is the dude for the Chief Hermetic Scribe badge? I was expecting to see Beetle TBH. (If that IS him, I didn't recognize him) xP ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:21, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes that is Beetle during Fyre when he became Chief Hermetic Scibe. :::Chrestomanci (Talk) 22:12, December 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hmmm, interesting; though do you think you can tweak and zoom in on it a bit? Like how File:Badge-category-2.png and File:Badge-picture-3.png are more of a headshot; cuz it's really quite hard to recognize the face for the Beetle one being slightly more zoomed out. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:53, December 8, 2015 (UTC) I have edited the badges of all the Achievements with the exception of the Gemstone ones. Chrestomanci (Talk) 19:08, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure if you have read what I said in my last response above, but is it possible for you to zoom in all the badges that feature characters? A head shot is sufficient enough, I don't think anything beyond the shoulders are necessary, it'd just make the face really small. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:02, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Examples Because I'm not sure if you understand what I mean when I say certain characters are too zoomed out; I'm providing what I thought was excellent and what I think not so much. The ones I didn't put up are the ones that don't think are perfect, but are more or less at least more passable than the ones I listed. Previously I said use the "shoulders"; I take it back, anything over the neckline would cause the image being too small; I understand that perhaps you were going for trying to include what the characters are holding; but when the image is so small, not only is it hard for people for trying to recognize the characters, whatever that may have been significant also became too small to decipher. Please also refrain from using a most likely fan-colored version of Marcellus Pye. If you have time to fix logos for other wikis, I'd much appreciate you trying to tackle fixing a badge a time. Thanks! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:41, February 14, 2016 (UTC)